The method according to the invention proceeds from a method according to the species defined in the main claim. A video coding standard, provided for the conducted transmission of video images at a transmission rate of up to 64 kbit/sec, has already been proposed by the International Telecommunications Union. The standard is entitled "Draft Recommendation H.263" and comes from Study Group 15, Working Party 15/1, Document LBC-95, Apr. 7, 1995. This document contains essential information regarding source coding of the video signals, the syntax and semantics for data transmission, and decoding of the data in the receiver.
This standard, however, is not necessarily suitable for the transmission of video images over error-prone mobile radio networks, since the quality of the video images transmitted is insufficient because transmission errors occur. To solve this problem, the method according to the present invention provides various modifications to the conventional methods utilizing a conventional H.263 standard. Expressions which are known to those of ordinary skill in the art from this H.263 standard are referred to in the description below.